Juntas
by Ayumi Warui
Summary: Fic de 2 capítulos. Aerith y Tifa son rivales en el amor de Cloud, pero también compañeras de equipo y amigas. Este fic intenta mostrar cómo son, vistas a través de los ojos de la otra. Contiene alusiones al Clorith.
1. Aerith POV

**Disclaimers:** Final Fantasy VII no me pertenece a mí, sino a Square.

**Notas de autora**: El fic está dividido en dos capítulos escritos en primera persona, este desde la perspectiva de Aerith, el siguiente desde la perspectiva de Tifa. Con este fic pretendo recordar algo que muchos fans de FF7 —con sus odios personales hacia Tifa o Aerith por culpa del triángulo amoroso con Cloud— parecen olvidar: que Tifa y Aerith, aparte de rivales en el amor, también eran amigas.

**Advertencia:** Referencia a Clorith, ya que no he escrito el fic para mí (que soy Cloti a muerte), sino para una amiga que defiende el Clorith a capa y espada xD.

Dedicado a **Sakae Kaze** ^^

* * *

**Juntas**

_**por Ayumi Warui**_

_Tifa... _

_Recuerdo que la primera vez que oí a los labios de Cloud pronunciar tu nombre, supe al instante que serías mi rival. No sé realmente por qué, simplemente lo intuí. _

_Acababa de conocer a Cloud, sí, pero, no sé... me recordó tanto a Zack... ¡No, no era sólo eso! Cuando nos encontramos en Midgar, la noche del atentado, y fijó sus ojos azules en mí... fue especial. Aun así, en aquella ocasión lo dejé marchar... Y entonces, mientras recordaba en la iglesia aquel fugaz encuentro, preguntándome por qué no intenté permanecer con él un poco más, al menos preguntarle su nombre, ¡de pronto volvió a aparecer ante mí, literalmente caído del cielo! Es como si estuviésemos destinados a conocernos, como si esa especie de ¡magia! que me atraía a él me intentase decir que él era lo que siempre había soñado. ¡Y no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a eso! ¡No me importaba contra qué o contra quién tuviese que luchar! Por esa razón creí que no nos llevaríamos bien..._

—¿Tifa?

_Era la primera vez que estábamos frente a frente, en la guarida de Don Corneo. Eras más guapa de lo que había temido. Cabellos largos y oscuros, mirada decidida, muy atractiva... Serías una dura rival._

—Encantada de conocerte. Yo soy Aerith. Cloud me ha hablado mucho de ti. —_No pude evitar cierto tonito._

—¿Tú eres...? Ey, tú eres la que estaba con Cloud en el parque... —_Vi claramente en tus ojos que no te hacía gracia la idea. Parece ser que no me había equivocado con mis suposiciones: Cloud te gustaba. ¡En ese caso, tenía que dejarte claras mis intenciones de luchar por él!_

—Sí, con Cloud —_remarqué._

—Oh...

_Entonces apartaste la mirada, dolida. Me sorprendió tu reacción, no era la que yo había esperado. Parecías una mujer fuerte, pensé que me replicarías ácidamente o que me echarías en cara que tú estabas antes y yo no tenía ninguna posibilidad con él. ¡Incluso se me cruzó por la mente que me prometieses disgustos si intentaba meterme en medio de vosotros dos!... Pero me equivoqué; en realidad eras frágil e insegura..._

—No te preocupes, nos acabamos de conocer. No es nada —_intenté aliviarte. Te había hecho daño y esa no era mi intención._

_En seguida sacaste tu orgullo a flote, me resultó muy gracioso el modo en que negabas lo que era obvio. Parecías una buena chica, al final resultaría que nos llevaríamos bien pese a todo. Eras muy valiente, habías entrado en aquel horrible lugar para poder ayudar a tus compañeros; eras capaz de sacrificarte por los que querías, en eso nos parecíamos. En seguida quise colaborar con el plan, pese a los riesgos..._

—¿Confías en mí? —_te pregunté. Tú asentiste con la cabeza y me sonreíste_.

—Sí. Gracias, señorita Aerith.

—Llámame Aerith.

_Estaba en un sótano oscuro, a punto de arriesgar mi vida, pero me sentí feliz. Nunca había tenido una amiga, y entonces supe que acababa de encontrar a la mejor que podría tener._

—Supongo que no será necesario preguntar, pero la otra chica soy... yo... ¿verdad?

_Me dirigiste una mirada cómplice._

—Tienes razón, no hacía falta...

—...preguntar —_finalicé yo, y las dos soltamos unas risitas a costa de Cloud._

_Bueno... A mí me gustaba Cloud... a ti te gustaba Cloud... pero eso no cambiaría nunca lo que había nacido aquel día entre nosotras. Nuestra amistad estaba por encima de esas cosas._

_Los hechos se precipitaron: la caída del sector 7, mi secuestro por parte de Tseng, mi rescate, la huida de Midgar, el inicio de nuestro viaje. _

_Siempre que hacíamos una pausa en alguno de los pueblos, cuando nos dispersábamos en busca de víveres o simplemente para reposar un poco antes de continuar nuestro camino, de un modo u otro, acabábamos juntas. Cuando no me buscabas tú a mí, te buscaba yo a ti. ¡Era tan fácil estar contigo! Siempre había algo que comentar, algo que compartir; ambas amábamos al Planeta y a las criaturas que vivían en él, ambas estábamos dispuestas a luchar hasta nuestro último aliento. Pero ahí acababan las semejanzas: yo activa y arrojada, tú tranquila y reflexiva... Y aunque éramos completamente distintas, había algo que nos unía: nuestra amistad y nuestro amor por Cloud. Hablábamos tanto de él... Era imposible que no acabase convirtiéndose en tema de conversación, era demasiado importante para las dos. Y, aunque cada una de nosotras era perfectamente consciente de los sentimientos de la otra, nunca ninguna hizo mención de ello. Era como un pacto no pronunciado._

—Ey, Tifa —_empecé una tarde como cualquier otra, una de esas tantas veces que las dos estábamos solas, juntas_—, ¿has pensado en lo que harás cuando este viaje acabe y el Planeta esté a salvo de la amenaza de Sephiroth?

—Mm... —_Te pusiste a meditarlo en ese instante, alzando la mirada al cielo. Luego te volviste hacia mí y me sonreíste_—. Supongo que volveré a levantar el Séptimo Cielo... en algún lugar. —_Pude ver una pequeña sombra de dolor en tus ojos, el recuerdo de cómo perdiste tu anterior bar y a toda aquella gente que querías, bajo la placa que Shinra os echó encima. Pero tu sonrisa no vaciló_—. Tú sabes... Conociendo a Barret como lo conozco, estoy segura de que enseguida se embarcará en otro proyecto para cuidar del Planeta, y necesitará un lugar donde dejar a Marlene y dinero con el que financiarse.

_Eras tan generosa... Siempre estabas pensando en los demás, cuidándolos. En cierta forma, eras como una madre para todo el grupo, alguien que siempre estaría ahí para escucharnos y dispuesta a todo por nosotros. Mi gran amiga..._

_Si yo hubiese sido Cloud, sin duda alguna, te habría escogido a ti... Y sé que, si tú hubieses sido él, me habrías escogido a mí._

—¿Aerith? ¿No puedes dormir? —_Tus preguntas me sobresaltaron, creía que ya no quedaba nadie despierto. _

_Era por eso que había escogido ese momento para dejar de fingir que dormía con un único fin: marcharme sola de allí, hacia la Capital Olvidada, la Antigua Ciudad de los Cetras, el lugar donde podría usar Sagrado para detener a Sephiroth. No podía seguir arrastrándoos conmigo. No importaba lo feliz que me hacía estar a vuestro lado, ser una más del grupo, no importaba lo mucho que necesitaba tener a Cloud junto a mí para seguir adelante, no importaba el miedo que sentía... Sólo yo podía hacerlo, y no era justo que os pusiese en peligro. Vosotros podríais cuidar de Cloud, averiguar qué le pasaba y ayudarlo a superarlo. Mientras, yo me ocuparía de Sephiroth. Era mi deber como cetra._

—Había salido a dar una vuelta, pero ya regresaba —_mentí con una sonrisa ensayada. Tú, sin sospechar nada, me la devolviste._

—Yo... —_dudaste_—. Yo había ido a buscar algo para Barret. —_Me mostraste un termo e intuí que contenía café_—. Ya sabes que está empeñado en vigilar a Cloud en todo momento... Si quieres... Si quieres puedes llevárselo tú, yo estoy un poco cansada...

_Me ofrecías la oportunidad de poder estar junto a Cloud, de velarlo en su convalecencia. Desde que Cloud cayó inconsciente, en el Templo de los Ancianos, no había sido capaz de acercarme a él, temiendo que verlo hiciese flaquear mi resolución. Pero tú probablemente pensaste que era tu presencia la que me detenía. Aquello no tenía ni pies ni cabeza para mí, pero sé que tú, de estar en mi lugar, habrías actuado exactamente así._

—¡Oh, no, mejor llévaselo tú si puedes, ¿vale?! —_Fingí un bostezo_—. Estoy muy cansada y seguro que Barret me entretiene demasiado.

—¡De acuerdo! —_te volviste a animar_—. Entonces, buenas noches, Aerith. ¡Que duermas bien!

—Buenas noches.

_Si hubiera sabido entonces que aquella sería la última vez que te vería, la conversación hubiese sido distinta. Te habría hablado de lo feliz que me hacía ser tu amiga, de lo mucho que te quería, de cuánto lamentaba que amasemos al mismo hombre, de lo mucho que desearía poder estar allí para celebrar contigo la inauguración de tu nuevo Séptimo Cielo... Te habría dicho tantas cosas..._

_Pero, ¡bueno! ¡No es como si no fuese a poder decírtelas nunca más, ¿no?! Aquel "buenas noches" sólo fue un "hasta pronto". Algún día, ¡espero por tu bien que muy, muuuy lejano!, nos volveremos a encontrar aquí, en la Tierra Prometida. Y entonces podré decirte todo lo que quiera decirte, podré escuchar todo lo que tú quieras contarme, volveremos a reír, a bromear, a conversar, a jugar, a llorar... _

_Volveremos a estar las dos... juntas. _


	2. Tifa POV

**Disclaimers:** Final Fantasy VII no me pertenece a mí, sino a Square.

**Advertencias:** Para los diálogos pertenecientes al juego me he basado en la traducción inglesa, ya que la española era bastante dudosa. También señalar que no he leído las novelas, me baso exclusivamente en el juego, así que perdonadme si pongo algo que se contradice con las novelas. _Sorry!!_

Dedicado a **Sakae Kaze** ^^

* * *

**Juntas**

_**por Ayumi Warui**_

_Aerith..._

_Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi, la primera vez que te tuve ante mí. Estabas vestida con aquel impresionante y llamativo vestido rojo, con tus larguísimos cabellos castaños recogidos en una cola de caballo, siguiendo cada uno de tus movimientos, con tus intensos y vivaces ojos verdes destellando con decisión..._

—Encantada de conocerte. Yo soy Aerith. Cloud me ha hablado mucho de ti —_me dijiste con cierto tonito._

—¿Tú eres...? Ey, tú eres la que estaba con Cloud en el parque... —_te reconocí entonces. La chica que estaba sentada, junto a él... _

—Sí, con Cloud.

—Oh...

_No pude evitarlo, me sentí totalmente insignificante a tu lado. ¿Cómo podía aspirar a competir con alguien como tú? Había algo casi mágico en ti que te hacía brillar; no te conocía y sin embargo una parte de mí ya deseaba hacerlo. Eras esa clase de personas que todo el mundo adora incluso sin saber por qué... Estaba claro que había perdido la batalla antes de haberla empezado..._

_Pero también eras amable y muy valiente, no dudaste en unirte a nosotros, pese a que apenas nos conocías. En principio pensé que lo hacías sólo por Cloud, pero..._

—Es demasiado tarde... —_gemí, presa de la desesperanza, en aquellas cloacas a las que Don Corneo nos había lanzado tras contarnos el terrible destino que le esperaba al sector 7_—. Marlene... Barret... La gente de los suburbios...

—No te rindas, nunca pierdas la esperanza —_me respondiste, con mirada decidida_—. No es fácil destruir un pilar, ¿verdad? —_señalaste, con una sonrisa_.

_Entonces lo tuve claro, no estabas haciendo esto solamente por Cloud, también lo hacías por mí e incluso por aquellos a los que no conocías. Simplemente eras así, generosa y tan brillante como un rayo de sol. En aquel momento me percaté de lo que tiempo después pude comprobar en incontables ocasiones, conforme pasaba los días a tu lado: eras una gran mujer e incluso una mejor amiga. Eras una más de nosotros, eras mi mejor amiga..._

_De un modo u otro, siempre acabábamos juntas. ¿Por qué será? Era tan divertido estar contigo, las conversaciones se alargaban sin que lo pretendiéramos y el tiempo pasaba volando. Cuando esto sucedía, cuando estábamos juntas, era muy fácil olvidar todo aquello que nos diferenciaba, todo lo que nos preocupaba... Como si fuéramos niñas pequeñas, sólo disfrutábamos de nuestra mutua compañía, sin pensar en el mañana._

_Creo que nunca te lo dije, y lo lamento profundamente, pero siempre te he admirado. Eras tan alegre, tan vital, irradiabas entusiasmo y energía. Eras dulce y cálida, pero arrolladora al mismo tiempo. Siempre tenías listas las palabras que aligeraban nuestros corazones, que nos insuflaban esperanza._

_Eras el alma del grupo._

_Aun así, y aunque intentaras ocultarlo para no preocuparnos, sabía que a veces te sentías sola. La conciencia de ser la última cetra del Planeta, de ser distinta a todos nosotros, provocaba que a veces olvidaras que estábamos allí, a tu lado, para apoyarte y quererte. No nos importaba lo extraña o misteriosa que fuese tu naturaleza, para nosotros lo único que importaba es que eras nuestra amiga. Lo único que deseábamos, lo único que necesitábamos para seguir adelante era ver tu radiante sonrisa._

_Tu sonrisa... Pensaba que siempre estarías ahí, que siempre que desease podría hablar contigo, que siempre que me sintiera triste o desalentada me subirías la moral con tus palabras optimistas, que siempre estaríamos juntas... Pero aquella noche desapareciste, dispuesta a luchar sola para salvar al Planeta... y la siguiente vez que estuve ante ti, ya no podías verme. Ya no podías sonreírme._

_Quieta, totalmente inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados, tus largas pestañas juntas... eras tan hermosa, tu piel tan suave al roce de mi mano, aún cálida... Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos sin remedio. ¡Te habías ido! ¿Por qué? Sentí como si me hubiesen arrancado un trozo de mi propia alma... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tú? Nunca nadie viviría para ver injusticia más grande._

_Desde aquel día, tu ausencia era una herida sangrante dentro de todos nosotros. Estábamos incompletos, seguíamos adelante, por ti, pero cada paso dolía. Tanto que no éramos capaces ni de pronunciar tu nombre._

_Aun así, luchamos, ¡con todas nuestras fuerzas! No íbamos a permitir que tu muerte fuera en vano, no íbamos a dejar que Sephiroth destruyera lo que tanto habías deseado proteger. Honraríamos tu memoria aunque fuese lo último que hiciéramos... Y lo logramos, derrotamos a tu asesino._

—Creo que estoy empezando a entenderlo... —_dijo Cloud, mientras los dos colgábamos de aquel precipicio, yo abrazada a él, su mano asida al borde como único soporte para ambos._

—¿El qué?

—Una respuesta del Planeta... la Tierra Prometida... Creo que puedo encontrarla... allí.

_Cuando le oí decir aquellas palabras, supe que no hablaba de ninguna respuesta, hablaba de ti... Siempre estuve en lo cierto: él te amaba. Dolió, dolió tanto que mi sonrisa tuvo una nota de angustia y tristeza._

—Sí, vayamos a encontrarla.

_Pero... ¿sabes?, dolió menos de lo que pensaba que dolería. Yo estaba primero, lo conocí mucho antes que tú, cuando vuestros caminos se cruzaron yo ya lo amaba... Y, aun así, dentro de mí siempre sentí que era yo la intrusa, la que se interponía, como un obstáculo obstinado que acabaría cayendo, en medio de una historia de amor verdadero. Porque siempre lo vi claro, ahí, ante mí, en vuestros ojos cuando os mirabais... Era yo la que sobraba._

—Deberíamos ir regresando ya —_dije tras dirigir una mirada hacia Denzel y Marlene._

_Aunque ambos permanecían en silencio, sé que estaban cansados de estar allí, de pie, acompañándonos a los adultos en nuestra cita de cada año a aquella ciudad perdida, a aquel lago, a tu tumba... Ni un solo año hemos faltado, siempre venimos todos juntos, a contarte cómo nos han ido las cosas, a desear que estés bien en la Tierra Prometida, a mantener vivo tu recuerdo..._

—Sí, muchachos —_asintió Cid, dando una palmada amistosa en el hombro de Denzel_—. Shera está esperándonos en casa.

—¡Yay, cocina casera de Shera! —_celebró Yuffie_—. ¡Ya tardamos! —_exclamó antes de salir corriendo._

—Será que nos espera... —_se quejó Barret._

—Los años no pasan para ella, sigue igual de cría —_opinó Nanaki, arrancando una sonrisa al resto. Reeve asentía con la cabeza y Vincent simplemente se dio media vuelta y fue tras ella._

_Después de la gran batalla contra Sephiroth, cada uno de nosotros siguió su propio camino y, aunque nos mantenemos en contacto, son muy raras las ocasiones en las que estamos los ocho juntos. Incluso sin estar ya aquí, con nosotros, tú logras volver a reunirnos, sigues siendo el corazón del grupo..._

—¿No avisamos a Cloud? —_preguntó Denzel, extrañado, al darse cuenta de que nos empezábamos a retirar sin decirle nada. Yo me giré y vi que Cloud seguía en el lago, con el agua cubriéndole hasta la cintura, exactamente en el mismo lugar donde estuvo el día en que te dijimos el último adiós._

—No te preocupes por él —_respondí, con una sonrisa triste_—. Ahora mismo vendrá. Necesita un tiempo a solas... con ella.

_Pese a los años, no te olvida; él aún te ama... Aunque no pierdo la esperanza de que algún día me vea y decida seguir adelante con esta vida, a mi lado, sé que, pase el tiempo que pase, nunca te olvidará. Y yo tampoco. Por eso, mientras busco mi propia felicidad y la de Cloud, mientras intento recomponer su corazón a partir de los pedacitos que resultaron de tu marcha, puedo sonreír sabiendo que cuidas de nosotros desde allá donde estés._

_He entendido tu mensaje, amiga mía, el que me has intentado hacer llegar sin palabras: yo cuidaré de nuestro Cloud. Yo sostendré su mano para que camine en esta vida y, cuando llegue el momento de partir, lo soltaré para que acuda a tu lado._

_Duele, sí; pero es el camino que yo misma he elegido recorrer. Y lo recorreré sin miedo ni arrepentimiento. Tranquila. Porque sé que al final del sendero estarás tú, dándome la bienvenida, con tu eterna sonrisa._

_Y por fin volverá a ser todo como era entonces, por fin recuperaremos lo perdido, por fin podremos alcanzar el futuro que soñamos. Por fin volveremos a estar las dos... juntas._

_

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:** Gracias por haber leído mi fanfic ^^. Agradeceré cualquier comentario, ya sea diciendo que os ha gustado como que no (aunque preferiría saber el porqué, claro xD). No creo que haya más que decir aparte de que os deseo a todos lo mejor ^^

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
